


Splitting Flowers

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO-Alternate Universe, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: Batman得了吐花症！





	Splitting Flowers

“别试图惹怒绿色！”Ivy被GCPD的人带走的时候冲着屋顶上的Batman大喊道。  
然而Bruce并没有理会她的话，他被Ivy最后的一阵花粉呛得难受，仿佛嗓子里有什么东西阻塞着。  
回到蝙蝠洞后Bruce草草的冲了澡便休息了，他饮下一片助眠的药物便闭上了眼。在午夜的时候却被一阵剧烈的咳嗽给叫醒，Bruce皱着眉看着自己咳出的介于矢车菊和风信子之间的植物走向了实验室。  
显然这株植物不能和地球上的任何纲目的植物相匹配。  
白色的花瓣边缘有浅浅的蓝色，这让Bruce想起了一双蓝眼睛。在Superman的模样清晰地出现在Bruce脑海里的时候又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，Bruce看着又一株浅红色的非地球植物，眉头皱得更深了。  
他坚持是Ivy花粉的副作用，几天后就会消退。但是在某次联盟会议上Bruce看着走神的Superman咳出了一大堆的白色的类似蔷薇科的植物，这吸引了圆桌上所有人的目光。  
“这是氪星上的植物，”Superman捻起一朵花说道，“B，你没事吧？”  
“老蝙蝠得了吐花症。”Hal说着耸了耸肩，着赢得了所有人的瞩目，“嗯……就是在和老蝙蝠爱着的人标记之前他会一直吐些奇怪的花。”  
“如果我不这样做会怎样？”Batman看着Hal问道，对自己所患疾病的严重性毫不知情。  
“那些奇怪的植物会长满你的身体取代你的内脏。”Hal难得严肃地说道，“你会死的，Bats.”  
“嗯。”Batman发出一声不屑的鼻音，离开了大厅。  
Wonder Woman拦住了想要追出去的Superman，“让他自己选择。”  
是的，这是他的选择。没有人知道老蝙蝠到底是Alpha还是Beta——当然不会是Omega，他有没有进行过标记都很难说。如果Batman并不爱着他已经终生绑定的Omega或Beta，是否进行表记清除和二次标记都是他的私事。Superman看着Batman消失的方向垂下了头。  
而在Gotham，Batman找到了Zatana.  
“说真的，你还没有Omega？”Zatana露出难以置信的表情，“你和Superman的绯闻已经满世界飞了，你知道吗？”  
哦，他当然知道。Gotham的头条从来都是Bruce Wayne的，第二版就能看见媒体对Batman和Superman真实关系的猜测。  
“总之，你有什么魔法能解除这个魔咒？”Batman问道，又吐出了一朵类似铃兰的植物。  
“听着，我帮不了你。”Zatana抱歉地说道，“但是我能帮你找到能帮你解除症状的人。”说着她拿出了一个发着紫光的玻璃瓶，“这是紫灯戒的残留物，它会在指引你找的那个人。”  
Batman疑惑地接过了瓶子，准备离开。  
“Hey，”Zatana说道，“找个能陪伴你的人吧。”  
而Batman已经消失在了茫茫夜色之中。

在蝙蝠洞里Bruce把玩着手中的瓶子，他想到的是Superman最后忧虑的表情。这时他又咳出了叫不出名字的淡粉色花朵，Bruce看了看自己几小时前的血检报告，他的情况糟透了。  
“如果魔法真的可信为什么不试一试呢？”Alfred送上了牛奶，鉴于Bruce现在的情况他需要控制Bruce吃下的所有东西。  
“我不知道，”Bruce看着他忠心的管家。  
他不知道，不知道自己长久以来的感情是什么样的，不知道这种感觉能不能称之为爱情。  
“至少进行一次尝试，”Alfred看了一眼发着紫光的玻璃瓶，“或者尝试活下去。”

总之这就是全过程了，现在Batman在另一座Metropolis的高楼看着一扇窗户。紫灯戒将他指引到这里来，明确地告诉他自己要找的人就在那扇窗户后面。  
他本不想做这样的事情，但是他身边一堆色彩鲜艳得诡异的植物告诉他，他非去不可。  
所以他轻易地撬开了那扇极不安全的公寓门，在主人毫不知情的情况下在他的脖子后面注射了一针他的Alpha信息素。  
很快Omega便开始进入了强制下的热潮期，他慌张地将自己所在卧室里，企图逃避即将到来的事情。  
Clark Kent. Bruce在心里默念这个名字，他不知道紫灯戒为何将他带到Clark的面前，总之他准备好接受这个事实。  
他对于Superman的感情，友情有余而爱情不足。  
打开卧室的门并没有花费Bruce多少精力，他抢走了Clark颤抖着拨出一半的电话将它扔到一边。  
黑色的制服和面具像极了恶魔，Clark夹紧开始分泌粘液的后穴，低声说道：“别……”  
他知道Clark的恐惧，但是他还是狠心地将Clark放到了他略小的床上。Bruce感到罪恶，他为了生存将要剥夺另一个人的自由。

天知道为了说服Bruce动用紫灯戒Alfred付出了怎样的努力：  
“如果您永远都不尝试，无论结果如何您都只能是失去。”

“不，不……”热潮期的氪星人处于最脆弱的状态，他无力抵抗如此强大的Alpha.  
而Batman还是拷住了Clark的双手将它们放在头顶，小记者的眼睛被撞歪了，他泛红的眼睛里满是不安和恐惧。  
冰凉的手套下的手指解开了他的衣服，Clark趴在床上，月光下洁白的躯体圣洁而淫乱。Bruce闻到了Clark身上甜腻的信息素的味道，他扶起Clark的腰让他离开一点床单。  
他握住了Clark颤抖着勃起的阴茎，在缓慢而有节律的律动下Clark很快就在闯入自己家的陌生人的手掌中射了出来。他顺着Clark柔软的会阴来到后穴，一张一合的小穴向外吐着粘液，热潮期的Omega本能地服从自己的欲望，来自任何Alpha的刺激都能让他变成渴求性爱的婊子。  
Batman尝试伸入了两根手指，用最快捷的剪式扩张方式进开拓。在手指突然分开的时候紧致的后穴发出令人脸红的水声，Clark将脸埋在床单里不敢走漏一丝声音。  
等到Batman认为扩张已经完成的时候扶着他的阴茎插入了Clark的后穴，被扩张到极限的后穴的褶皱完全撑开了，Clark发出了痛苦的呻吟，他闭上了双眼。  
随着Batman小幅度的抽插Clark渐渐习惯了Alpha的阴茎，他的脸随Batman的动作在床单上磨蹭，在子宫颈脆弱的开口被触及的时候他发出一声凄厉的尖叫。  
这时Batman扶住了Clark的小腹按摩着，等到Clark的喘息声平复下来才彻底伸入了Omega的子宫，Alpha的结也在那一刻卡住了Omega的宫颈。  
这时Batman已经满头都是汗了，他一直在照顾Clark的感受，现在Alpha的本能占了上风。他大力的抽插着，狠狠地撞击Omega柔软的器官，让它震颤着分泌更多的粘液。  
“啊——”Clark的呻吟带上了浓重的鼻音，在尾音处还被逼出了哭腔。Batman的囊袋撞击在Clark的臀瓣上，掐着腰的双手也在用力，Clark被钉在了Batman的阴茎上动弹不得。  
在Clark努力想要逃避内射的时候，Batman察觉到了自己猎物的异动。他抓着Clark的一条腿侧打开让他吞入更多的阴茎，这次的位置改变让Clark又一次射了出来。  
他哭泣着，请求着，可Batman还是掐着他的脖子将精液和他带着信息素的啃咬留在了他的子宫和脖颈处。  
最后经过漫长的标记Clark被打上了属于Batman的标记，这时Batman摘下了自己含铅的面具并打开了Clark的手铐，吻上了Clark的嘴唇。  
Clark瞪着双眼完成了这个吻，而Bruce开口说道：“你可以得到允许范围内的任何自由，包括消除标记。”  
而Clark又淌下了泪水并摘下了眼镜，“初次见面，我是Clark Kent.”

“所以你的吐花症是怎么好的？”Hal看着精神焕发的Batman.  
“你想要Flash知道你上周藏起他的车钥匙就为和他搭讪吗？”Batman看着报告头也不抬地说道。  
“嗯，我想我们还是给彼此留点空间吧。”  
而Superman突然一阵剧烈的咳嗽，吐出了一朵夜来香。


End file.
